Time
by Blairia
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel Romance, Ciel is running out of time, In the end will Sebastian take his soul?
1. Time

Time

Ciel Phantomhives Pov

"Sebastian? Sebastian! what are you doing."

"My young lord, why I am taking your soul. The deed is done and our contract is complete, I believe our journey has finally come to an end."

"B..but thats not possible I haven't.. we haven't.."

"I should warn you that this may be slightly painful, master."

"N..no.. No wait sebastian you can't do this"

"I fufilled the contract and this is the payment ciel. You were so willing before, You had nothing to lose. So what has changed?"

~ Ciel shivered at hearing his own name from sebastians lips ~

Changed.. what has changed? Sebastian I never imagined this day would actually come.. I wasn't ready for this, no.. It can't end like this..

I.. Sebas-

Sebastian leaned forwards capturing the young earls lips in an embracing passionate kiss that seemed to cause his chest to ache, he was suffocating.. as if the life was being sucked from his body. He could hear his heart beating loud and deafening in his ears, *Thud, Thud, Thud*.

This was the end,

Everything went black.

" Eahh! "

"pff.. It was a nightmare. If only it were a dream, no what am I talking about.. dreams are for those with time.. and im running out."

~ I need air, fresh cold air will quell this sick crawling feeling in my stomach. ~

Ciel untangled himself from his sheets and rose from his bed, his feet hitting the cold flooring of his bedroom. Making his way through the manor slowly in order not to disturb anyone. Reaching the front door, realising how foolish he was to think it would be open at such a time of night but trying it anyway. It opened, with a gust of wind blowing through.

~ Of course, sebastian doesn't require sleep so he would know if there were any intruders.. no need to lock the door I suppose ~

Ciel stepped outside feeling the cold sweat against his skin, breathing in the fresh air in order to calm his quaking stomach.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Sebastian was laying on his perfectly made bed stroking a black kitten with a light pink nose and paws which he had snuck in previously the night before. He stopped suddenly seeing the contract on his left hand begin to glow a neon purple and tingle with fear. Sebastian could feel the emotions of the one he was bound to, it was indeed part of the contract and helped him daily in how to tend to his master.

~ Young master? ~

Sebastian could sense the unfamiliar extent of fear and a tinge of regret

~ I should check on the young lord ~

Sebastian was out of the door at such a speed that most humans couldn't dream to comprehend. Sebastian could feel the fear increase, then suddenly relief. The fear was gone, as suddenly as it had begun. Was he imagining it? no of course not, his reflexes were far too superior to make a mistake. Sebastian stopped and considered the situation.

~ Night tremor? Very possible, asthma attack? potencially but the emotions differ from the situation too much. No it must be a nightmare. Should I check on him or leave him to himself.. I suppose I should make sure he's alright, after all. Im simply one Hell of a butler ~

Sebastian reached ciels bedroom and approched the tangled mess of sheets and blankets only to find ciel missing.

~ Running from your fears my young lord? how unlike you, what frightened you so much? ~

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

"Sebastian.."

"Yes my young lord?"

"Huhm!? Oh Yes when did you get here?"

"You called me didn't you? I will be by your side until the end."

"Until the end.." I repeated unwillingly

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Fear pulsed through the symbol on sebastians left hand

~ Fear.. now? Is he.. afraid of me? ~

" Young master, what are you afraid of?"

"Pfft What are you talking about?"

"Forget about your pride for the moment, tell me, what are you afraid of?"

*Silence*

".. The end"


	2. False appearances

Sebastians Michaelis Pov

~ The end, does that mean.. he's afraid of dying? I suppose I should clarify ~

"The end, my lord?"

"Yes you damned demon, the day you take my soul"

~ Of course, how could I forget, If you were to know.. I wish it would never come, no matter how tasteful your soul may be.. its one of a kind, I doubt a soul has had this much colour, texture and flavour for centuries. I can see it, I can see your soul and its beautiful and.. untouchable I realised a mere month after our contract was sealed ciel.. Its untouchable and should be left to blossom. If I were to consume such a soul it would devour me whole. Id never recover, Id thirst for another of equal delectable taste. However.. we have made a contract.. ~

"Your afraid of dying ciel? that doesn't seem like you at all"

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciel shivered at his own name on the demons lips, Just as he remembered doing so in his night terror a mere hour before. The memory brought a sadness to his aura.

~ How blind are you demon?! You think im afraid of death.. but im afraid to lose you, Sebastian you are the one constant in my ever so meaningless life I don't know why but without you I feel truely alone.. This mask I have painted on in permanent ink, does it fool you too? ~

"No Im not afraid of death, I never was. I never expected to summon a demon, I had accepted death to be my eternal fate, I was ready to die. However you appeared from the mist, a spector of hell itself and offered me an escape, in which I took willingly. I accept the consequences of that action."

Sebastians Michaelis Pov

Sebastian could feel the tingle of repression and the obscure sadness in ciel.

~ If It wasn't fear of death? then what would have you so afraid my young lord. ~

" Your not telling me why your afraid though my lord "

" Im not afraid "

" You cannot fool me my lord, I feel your every emotion remember, that cloak you've masked yourself with, the sarcastic retorts, the careless demenor you try so hard to perfect. Do you really expect me to fall for your false appearences, young master? no, you don't I know you far too well ciel"

~ Dear ciel, tell me.. your weaknesses don't phase me, they never have. ~

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ No, I never should have suspected you to fall for it, but I don't show weaknesses to demons no matter what emotions you think you feel of mine. I must keep up this appearance no matter the cost of my sanity. ~

*Silence*

Ciel turned and disapeared into the manors interior, leaving Sebastian frustrated alone on the front steps of the mansion contemplating in the cold, bitter breeze.


	3. New Moon Drop

notes : llazo4108824, Hehehe Here's another chapter, Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Promocat, Lovely to see reviews from you, thanks ~ Blaire.

The next morning

Sebastians Michaelis Pov

~ I need to know what the matter is with ciel, the question is how.. Ive thought this through time and time again, standing in the cold unmerciful wind of winter. ~

Sebastian proceeded to ciels bedroom.

"Young lord, it is time to wake up"

"Nmph.. very well"

"Your schedule for today isn't particularly busy. You have a 2 o'clock appointment with mrs bloom for your clothing to be taylored followed by a meeting to discuss Funtoms expansion with mr williams at four. Otherwise your free to do as you wish my lord."

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ I realise sebastian dresses me each morning and night however the taylor session is different, mrs bloom tracing my body for measurements, its embarrassing infront of sebastian.. It would look suspisous if I dismissed him once again to do a chore.. damn. ~

"tch, can't we prolong the meeting with mrs bloom?.."

"You've already prolonged this, I don't believe cancelling again will be a good idea, master."

"What a bother.."

~ This won't be pleasant at all ~

"In the meantime, here is your tea"

"..'New moon drop' why not earl grey?"

"Your ability to scent tea is truely comendable, master. I thought you may tire of earl grey if I served it for a third time in a row.. The leaves of new moon drop are said to be picked on the night of the full moon, causing the tea to have a sweet aroma and subtle taste"

"Fine.."

~ The tea is rather a close comparison to chai yin a tea served traditionally in Japanese cultures. ~

Ciel drunk the tea within a mere few moments. Then as usual Sebastian prepared his clothing and dressed him, detecting the small pink hues colouring ciels cheek bones.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ Blushing now are we? Is this why you dismiss me from your taylor sessions, as if I wouldn't notice, however you are running out of excuses. I believe last time you asked me to check every room in the house for an hour.. standing in a room for 15 minutes isn't amusing. No this time you will have to endure me standing with you, I want to see you blush again, for me.. ~

"Very well my young master, breakfast is prepared and waiting on the dinning table or shall I bring it to your study?"

"My study please."

~ Please? You never say please.. how unexpected. ~

"Of course, since you asked so.. nicely"

Ciels cheeks turned a shade darker.

~ I can't help but tease the poor child, especially when he makes it so easy ~

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Sebastian brought the breakfast into his study momentarily after he had arrived.

" Today we have an eggs benedict styled dish, my lord."

"Very well, you are dismissed"

Sebastian nodded and promptly left into the corridor, closing the studies door behind him. Only to return to clear away the china 12 minutes later. Catching ciels gaze upon him as he did so, smirking at him, he left again without comment.

~ That damned demon, what is he even smirking about!? but.. that muscled chest and those broad shoulders.. what the hell am I doing. What is wrong with me!? he is a demon, shapeshifted into a human, nothing more.. yet why does he cause me such arousal.. ~

Sebastian proceeded to remind ciel of his appointment with mrs bloom and escort him to the private rooms for his fitting.

"Oh ciel how wonderful to see you darling."

"Mrs bloom" ciel nodded

"So shall we begin? lets have you undress then"

Ciel Fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, after a minute sebastian noted the amusement of it wearing off

"Allow me, master"

"tch"

Sebastian had ciel undressed till he stood in his underwear, his milky flesh exposed to the crimson orbs that wandered his small delicate frame.

"Oh ciel, same height as always I see"

"Nmph.. I don't apprechiate the commend.. Im atleast an inch taller than last time!"

"Heheh of course my dear, my appologies."

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ Silky soft cyan grey hair, smooth skin marked with the occult symbol, scarred.. forever reminded of those days, always enveloped in darkness but retaining your innocence, making you even more irresistable to a demon, your mine.. ~

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ Why is he staring at me, his eyes, they are a fusion of purple and pink, similar to mine, usually his only turns this way if he's accepting an order. ~

"Sebastian please go check on the servents, you don't need to be here."

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ Is he embaressed? Infront of me, how ironic, I dress him morning and night and yet he's so flustered about a mere measuring. ~

Amusement was clear on sebastians features as he bowed and excused himself to check on the servents, which in fact was a perfect time, bardroy was currently in possession of a flamethrower.

*Sigh*

"Bardroy how about you take a break, I'll finish up here."

"O'right thanks!"

Sebastian proceeded to prepare the evening meal, a Tika'la amore. However his contract seal began to shimmer, alerting sebastian that ciel was in danger.

~ Ciel, you will be my downfall, I will burn in the firey depths of hell itself to save you.. ~

*Sigh* ~ Why is he constantly all I think about? I suppose I should check on him. ~

Sebastian knocked twice upon the door of the study and with no answer he went in.

"Young master?!"

Ciel stood behind his desk, next to his favourite velvet apolstered chair. In tears, staring at a pistol that lay carelessly on the surface of his desk, accompanied by several silver bullets.

"What?" replied the tired voice

"Why are you crying ciel and why do you have a pistol, shouldn't you know you have no need for human defenses when you have me to protect you"

Ciel laughed, bitter sarcasum clear in the tone. Ignoring his name.

"Yes of course well It wasn't a defense"

~ Of course it wasn't, the symbol glowed because you had thoughts of sucide.. ~

"I see, however what could possibly have made you do this?"

"You" He said without hesitation

~ Me!? ~

"Your not going to commit sucide ciel"

Sebastian moved closer and took the pistol from the desk and threw it from the window

"Why should you care! my life is meaningless because of you, I don't even feel the need for revenge, you can take my soul from my dead body or better yet Sebastian kill me and take my soul, I want to break the contract"

"There is one small problem with that ciel, I love you. I don't believe it is a benefit to me if you were no longer here."

"Liar. Stop it, I told you never to lie to me"

Sebastian bit of his left white glove, revealing his contract symbol, then took a hold of ciel by the shoulder with his right hand, sliding his index finger down ciels neck, forcing the boy to look into his crimson eyes.

"I haven't lied to you, I could say I would be by your side forever in one minute, then slit your throat in the next " he whispered into ciels ear slowly and to prove his point he pressed his ebony black nails into ciels pale skin at the base of his throat.

Ciel shivered, more tears sliding town his cheeks.

"I love you ciel, that won't change. I see you blush when you see me, I know what you want"

Sebastian pulled ciel into a tight embrace, cradling him on the floor of his study, feeling droplets of liquid splash upon his back.


	4. No Return

Notes : Hello everyone, I wanted to Thankyou for the continued support. Its lovely looking through the reviews and reminds me to update of course, If you wish to leave ideas in the comments, Ill be more than glad to see if I can implement certain situations or phrases. I have a few ideas left for this story but currently not enough to finish it. Yes I know you're looking for an update on demonic lust as well and Im working on it. So be patient as usual, for each chapter can take up to an hour in total. Im also happy to see you're all enjoying the stories progress, Thanks ~ Blaire.

The very next morning

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ He's fine, he will recover as he always does with a few sarcastic retorts to match, absolutely fine. Things will return to normal in a few weeks, he won't think of sucide, however I hope he will start to finally think of me in return ~

"Its time to wake up my young lord"

"Nphm, Sebastian leave me be.."

"Is this an order, my lord? or a suggestion?"

"Both, whatever. Just leave"

"I had cancelled your appointment yesterday because you were incapable of attending, howev-"

"Yes I wonder why that was" Ciel interupted sarcastically

~ Because I held you in my arms as the minutes ticked by. Lulling you into a peaceful sleep and not obtaining a response from my confession. Infact you're ignoring the memory entirely. Repression doesn't suit you ciel, it never did. ~

"..However you seem well enough this morning to see to the meeting with the mr williams this evening at four."

"How would you know, If im okay? what If I jumped out that window right now. Would you be able to catch me?"

~ What exactly are you thinking Ciel?.. ~

"Do you doubt my abilities, young master? If so you're welcome to try."

With this information, Ciel reluctantly rose from the masterbed and proceeded to the window, all the while sebastian watched carefully as he opened the window, sat upon the ledge and fell.

~ Well.. I didn't expect him to actually do this, however if I couldn't catch my master falling from a vaguely sucidal attempt, then what type of butler would I be? ~

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

~ Falling from a window, it wouldn't be the cause of death Id choose, however anything is better than sebastian sucking my soul from my limp, motionless body. Hell itself is better than that entirely. Will he even bother to catch me? no, of course he will. I have never misplaced my trust in him and I won't start now.. ~

Just as expected, in a whirl he had landed swiftly in sebastians arms, cradled against his chest as he had done the night before.

"nice catch"

"as much as I love playing our little games, you do indeed need to prepare some paperwork and then attend the meeting, fore I don't believe cancelling twice would look professional."

"Very well.."

Sebastian placed ciel down once they had reached the steps of the manor, escorting Ciel back to his bedroom and beginning the usual routine of tea, clothes and a round of sarcasm and mock teasing on sebastians part. Ciel had left for his study to prepare the papers that he had neglected the previous day.

~ Well, wasn't that entertaining as always, you never cease to impress sebastian. Though its not as if I would speculate on this fact.

Multiple hours had passed by.

~ Papers, papers, more papers and a letter. A letter from her majesty? Its winter, usually she doesn't bother me near my birthday. It must be an emergency of a sort. ~

Ciel hurridly began to tear the envelope, out fell a small elegantly presented card. A birthday card to be specific.

~ A birthday card!? since when does her majesty bother with such trifles ~

It read,

 _Dear ciel, I understand you are turning thirteen on the 14th of december this year. Its my hopes that you have a less tramatic experience this year than you did in previous years. However as you're reading Im sure you realise there is more to this simplistic card. I would like you to fully process the matters of being the guard of the underworld and then think to yourself if you do wish to carry this on in the future, for I do not mind if you now have no interest in proceeding with these matters, you're still just a boy after all. Please take a few days before replying so I know you've thought your answer through._

 _Kindest regards, Her majesty. Victoria._

"How unexpected" Ciel muttered aloud in a bare whisper to himself.

~ "You're still just a boy after all" how much more demeaning could you possibly get? I see, her majesty could be merely testing me once more, however this letter could also be sincere. Why should I always see such deception in everything or perhaps thats just me.. Im broken, no longer whole. A puzzel with pieces missing so you cannot see the full picture or even make out what its meant to be. That is my life, that's all it will ever be. ~

"Broken.." he repeated dully.

"Ciel, did you know the more broken and shattered a mirror is, the more brilliantly it shines?"

"Sebastian! Can you not be so silent when you approach me.. Its creeping me out! and what does a mirror have to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing, You just remind me of a mirror.. that's all my lord."

~ He said my name again, in those deep tones of his voice that I have so dearly become accustomed too. One could go as far as saying it was a comfort to hear his voice.. However I wouldn't be the one to say it for then something would truly be wrong with me. I won't submit to a demon and not sebastian of all, its.. wrong. Sinful. What am I talking about, im buried so far down in sin I shouldn't be able to breathe. What would one more sinful act do?.. It could be the tipping of the iceberg.. or my sanity's demise. Stop thinking so much.. ~

"Whatever.."

"I come to remind you of your meeting, it starts in ten minutes so If you are finished here, may I escort you to the board room, young master?"

"Yes.. of course."

The meeting with mr williams proceeded at a rather slow pace, leaving ciel having to muster a pleasureable demeanor and small, tight smile towards him, the expansion of funtom was really not his first priority currently..

~ Have I really forgotten how to smile? It hurts enough just trying to fake one.. ~

Sebastian, ciel noted, was gazing at him from across the room, his scarlet eyes flickering in the light of the room. Ciel looked away in a clipped huffle.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ Perfect pale limbs leading to his pelvis and shoulders, fragile chest that held a fine light patch of hair, beautiful mismatched eyes that shone brightest at twilight. Oh ciel.. what have you done to me. ~

" I believe we're done here " Sebastian pleasantly supplied, leading mr williams to the door and faring him well.

Sebastian proceeded to leave momentarily afterwards, clearly hurried. But not before Ciel saw the tightening bulge in his trousers. Leaving him alone, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

~ Was that.. because of me? I hope not.. he's a servant.. nothing more.. Unless you count him being extremely talented and also a demon. Pfft, stop ciel, stop now. ~

Images of sebastians firm musclular body rose in his mind.

shaking his head as if to try to rid himself of the mental pictures, he left the board room and continued to his study.

~ You should be ashamed.. Yes.. No..? what's the point of mentally scolding myself, am I going insane? has the demon finally pushed my sanity to the point of no return.. ~

"Pfft, what am I talking about, Im already at the point of no return.." He spoke in a muffled tone into the evening chill.

~ No return ~


	5. Bridges

notes : Right so originally I had posted a different chapter to this for chapter 4 however I didn't like it that much so I decided to re-write it. Sorry for those who read the other one, it will appear in the next chapter and also the update times for this story is incredibly random, my apologies since my other fanfiction "Demonic Lust" takes up quite a bit of my time. Thanks for all the kind encouraging reviews, especially yours fangirlqueen it reminded me to update, I shall finish this story eventually haha ~ Blaire.

Continuing the morning after the previous chapter

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Tick, Tok, Tick, Tok, Tick, To-

The clock shattered, glass sprawling across the floor in sharp glittering pieces.

Ciel had led, hearing the repetitive cycle of the clock for around three to four hours, he had lost track of the exact time but he had definitely heard enough. So he had picked up a dart and aimed it precisely at the center of this obnoxious object but only ended up breaking the crystalline barrier that protected it. Needless to say the sounds carried on once more.

Tick, Tok, Tick, Tok, Tik, to-

Sebastian then interrupted the clock once more to knock, another echoing atrocious noise filling his ears making him want to scream in frustration.

"My Lord?" Spoke Sebastian in his usual calm voice, holding a note of curiosity, staring at the minefield of glass fragments littering the floor.

"I didn't call for you" replied Ciel in a dull lifeless voice.

"You didn't have to" Sebastian countered

"Out"

~ Suggestion? Command? Specific time? Really now Ciel you should have learned to be more specific by now ~

Sebastian chuckled in a low soft tone, another noise that bothered Ciel greatly.

What was with him? he was constantly irritated by the slightest of things. He wanted to practically smother Sebastian with a pillow at this point already.

Sebastian stared on at his young lord, calmly and motionlessly stood next to the large painted doorway.

"Sebastian"

"Yes?" The deep voice resonated throughout the room

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you need me my lord"

"I told you, Out!"

"Im afraid not"

Sebastian approached the bed with slight caution being careful to dodge the shards of crystal, it wasn't if the boy could hurt him but it wasn't productive to merely tick him off for the sake of it.

Ciel just continued to lay there, staring at the bare ceiling with a look of pure exhaustion.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

"You haven't slept correct?"

~ No I haven't I was up all night with thoughts looming through my head, one after the other in a fitful night of what one might call hell, damned demon.. ~

"Does it matter?" the boy spoke in a petulant tone, almost condesending.

"Is there anything I can do to help the journey of sleep, my lord?"

Ciel didn't respond and so Sebastian took this as his que to move closer, hovering over the child that led still below him.

"Get rid of the clock.."

Sebastian, surprised at the command, moved back to take care of the resonating ticking sound, throwing the clock that read 2 am out the opened window and then re-taking his place by the boys side. He would be there till the end, by this childs side until the moment he would devourer his soul..

"Ciel?"

~ Tch ~

Sebastian didn't care anymore, in their ever so complicated relationship, not knowing who should take the first step in a whirl wind of obstacles.

Sebastian had already crossed the bridge once, the night of Ciels attempted sucide, he could do it again.

He did exactly that, climbing upon the bed gracefully placing himself next to Ciel.

The earl bolted upright instantly as if shocked by an electrical pulse, bashing his head against the bed frame, earning a smirk from Sebastian by doing so.

"Please do refrain from causing yourself brain damage my lord" The demon teased.

It was something of a comfort, the teasing and comments here and there from his butler was so familiar that it made Ciel lay back down and for a moment Sebastian felt relief, relief he didn't even know he needed. That he had accepted his presence next to him and was content to do so.

So Sebastian decided to push the boundaries once more, the bridge had already been crossed so why not add a little more pressure?

He slid closer, his breath against Ciels neck and reached around to embrace him loosely so that if he wanted to he could pull away, but he didn't. He led there comfortably against Sebastians chest, his breath coming in rapidly and hitching at intervals.

Soon enough however, the room fell silent, the sound of Ciels breathing evened and it was obvious he had fallen asleep, nestled in Sebastians arms.


	6. Submission

notes : Right.. so I may have forgotten about this fanfiction.. This would be because my other fanfiction "Demonic Lust" has demanded most of my attention however it has now ended, if you wish to check that fanfiction out as well it can be found on my profile. Sorry again for the late updates, thank you all so much for reading ~ Blaire.

Continuing the next day.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciel and Sebastian were needed in london, the Scotland yard had delved deep into his territory and as the queens guard dog it was his duty to take care of the downworld, not theirs. No matter if he still possessed the letter sent to him by the queen, addressing his possible options. Right now, he was still the queens guard dog and he intended to live up to his families name.

Neither one of them had spoken of the previous night, however it had sparked some rather naughty ideas in Ciel's mind.

Since the manor lay on the outskirts of london, settled amongst the hills and scenery that was the country side, they would have to take a carriage and that was at least an hour ride.

~ An hour, of bumps, twists and turns. How bothersome a journey. Though I may have some form of entertainment in mind.. ~

Ciel wasn't fond of the crowded streets and bustle that was london, he much preferred the quiet serene life. It didn't help that he generally hated people..

"My lord, are you ready to leave?"

~ Tch ~

"Very well" he muttered coldly at the thought of having to travel yet again to london.

He used the Scotland yard often, as he did with most of his pawns yet currently he felt they were crossing the line in interfering with his work and when a pawn overstepped there're boundaries then they needed to be put back in their place imediately. Quite like a puppy who would develop bad behavour if not put straight.

The air was cold, bitter and crisp, blowing with it the frosted, dead leaves of winter.

Sebastian held the door of the carriage open for him to step into the padded pale silk interior, the carriage itself was elegant in both design and comfort, having been specially made for the earl. It was seemingly closed off, the windows had curtains for privacy and it was certainly a large space as to not feel claustrophobic which Ciel hated with a passion.

Sebastian didn't seem to feel the cold, on the contrary he didn't even seem to acknowledge weather at all.

Ciel remembered the previous night, the bulge standing promptly in the midst of Sebastians charcoal trousers, he wondered if the demon had noticed him staring before he left, he wondered if it had been him that had caused it in the first place.. then the demon had spent the night holding him in his arms, the bridge had been crossed and there was no return.

Well.. there was only one way to find out.

Vulgar thoughts developed in the boys mind.

~ Lets try this then demon, see how long you last shall we.. ~

With these thoughts clouding his mind his cheeks had turned a bright pink as he lowered himself into a seat.

Ciel had brought with him a brown paper bag that Sebastian could only assume contained one of his various favourite sweets, and he was right as always. He delved his lean hand into the packaging and pulled out a large rounded candy.

It was striped with red and white, and he wasted no time in bringing the sweet to his rose bud lips, suckling softly and rather suggestively at the candy.

Lulling his skillful tongue over the base and taking it into his mouth, over and over. Causing his lips to become swollen and somehow even more red and glistening with his saliva.

Sebastian, the ever diligent butler looked on. Staring intently at Ciels every movement, not breaking eye contact with him.

Ciel, noticing he had caught Sebastians attention he licked up and down the sweet as if caressing a certain part of anatomy.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ Oh for the sake of the devil don't tempt me.. im one step away from shattering this careful demeanor and taking you right here.. ~

A dangerous glint had taken place in Sebastians intense gaze that began to darken with lust.

Ciel stopped and asked ever so innocently "Something the matter?"

Sebastian cleared his throught purposely to distract himself before replying.

"No, nothing my lord"

~ You won't win that easily Ciel, oh no, I have something else in mind.. ~

Sebastian closed the curtains of the carriage, not allowing a single speck of light to so much as drift through a crack. Darkness enveloped the carriage, enough sunlight filtering through the material the curtains offered to see by.

This caused Ciel to jolt back to reality stopping his attack upon the candy that lay in his sticky grasp, thinking that Sebastian was up to something and he didn't want anyone else to _see_..

With in a moment Sebastian had swiftly straddled Ciel, the unexpected advance had startled the boy and he merely stared in surprise and slight shock.

"Trying to tempt a demon, my lord? I had thought you knew better than that" he spoke in a deep husky voice next to Ciels ear, Ciel could feel the warmth of his breath caress his neck in the process and shivered at the contact.

Soon enough Sebastian had tilted the boys chin up enough so that they were level and their lips were a mere inch apart, enough that, if either had wanted to they could have leaned in and kissed the other.

Though they froze in the silence, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Se..Sebastian?"

"Ciel?"

".. Wh.. are.. you doing?"

"Whatever you tell me to do" he responded quietly though Ciel could hear clearly being so close to him, feeling his chest rise and fall.

Ciel, knowing the opportunities he possessed was overwhelmed, not knowing the best option to pick. He knew that in their ever so complicated relationship each was in a battle of whether to cross that particular bridge. A bridge that they had so often skimmed but never set foot on.. until perhaps now.

He was already at the point of no return so why stop there? why not add a couple more sins to the list of reasons he was to burn in hell for an eternity.

"You know what I want" he said in a haze

"Im sorry my lord, you will need to be more specific" smirked Sebastian, knowing he had won.

"I..want you."

~ Yes, keep going.. ~

"Want me? want me to do what Ciel, tell me" he all but commanded.

"..."

~ a little further ~

Ciel was breathing heavily against Sebastian, Sexual frustration building rapidly as well as his arousal. Making itself supremely known in the tented region of his pants.

"Kiss me" he breathed

"What was that? I didn't quite hear" the amused voice rang

Ciel froze and Sebastian thought he may have pushed his luck a little too much until the boy, leaving his candy forgotten on the silken seat opposite him, leaned in, forcefully clashing his lips against his butlers in a long passionate embrace.

He had broke, relentless as he was, the boy had finally submitted.

Sebastian licked Ciels bottom lip, asking for entrance and taking advantage of Ciels brief moan he plunged his tongue into the earls mouth, searching for dominance in the warm cavern. Ciel responded attempting to over throw Sebastian but he wasn't as skilled and lost, mewling as Sebastian enveloped his mouth with his.

Ciel pulled away abruptly, gasping and spluttering for breath as he tried to regain his breath that had been stolen by Sebastian in a war of tongues.

~ It is taking all my will power that I possess to not plunge into you right here, against the wall of the carriage, mercilessly thrusting into you against the window until it cracks, shatters and shines in the most brilliant of ways. ~

However Sebastian saw the red hues and flushed face of his master and although he was imensely irresistable at that precise moment, he realised if he were to take this any further he may lose himself and become carried away.. and after all he didn't want to hurt Ciel.. atleast not too much.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Sebastian smirked and gracefully lifted himself from Ciel and returned opposite him.

~ Don't stop.. never stop.. ~

Ciel made a soft moan of protest in disappointment and Sebastians smirk only grew wider, he knew Ciel wouldn't order him to continue.. not with only fifteen minutes left of the journey.. and it hadn't been bothersome in the least, albeit he was looking forward to their return to the manor more than he would have thought.

~ Well.. that was.. interesting.. ~


	7. Stay with me

notes : I thought I better add another chapter since I certainly don't want a sexually frustrated Sebastian at my door.. or do I? Thank you all for the lovely reviews, if you enjoy this fanfiction perhaps look at my other stories, especially 'Demonic Lust' as that seems to be the favourite. Thanks for reading, ~ Blaire.

Continuing shortly after the previous chapter

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

London, hoards of people busied the streets, peasants begging, children playing and prostitutes seducing the incompetent.

They had finished their business with the Yard, Ciel had swiftly put the men in their rightful places and had also managed to solve a case they were investigating in a mere hour. He wasn't called the queens guard dog for nothing.

His mind flickered back to her majesty's letter, still hidden in the depths of his drawers.

The image faded as a fair haired girl approched the pair from the crowd, she had cloudy blue eyes and wore clothes that barely covered her lithe frame. Her skin pale, blotched here and there with sparkly make up, her practised smile luring her prey and in this case.. It was Sebastian..

"Why hello there, handsome" she purred

"My lady" Sebastian bowed his head in response, his lips twitching into a slight smirk.

"You look like you could use some.. relief" she continued

~ If only you knew the half of it ~

Sebastian chanced a glimpse at Ciel, to see him staring, his lids lowered and his brows furrowed, trying to look bored. Though there was something shining in his eyes, Jealousy?

The girl, seeing his distraction attempted to pry Sebastians attention upon herself once more by posing subtly.

"I suppose for a dark handsome fella such as yourself.. I could offer you my wares for.. free?" she looked into Sebastians eyes.

Ciel at this point sighed and left to seek out the nearest sweets shop, which wasn't far since the highstreet had several. The 'Vintage treats' sweet shop happened to be his favourite.

He took a quick glance behind him before entering, only to see the girl casually draping herself over Sebastian, however he wasn't paying much attention towards her, his eyes locked with Ciel's instead and his trade marked smirk appeared once again.

~ Damned demon.. ~

He swiftly turned around and went inside the store. To see his haven of favourite sugary delights. Shelves stocked with hardened crystaline candies in every colour, to sour sweets and soft melt in your mouth marshmallows.

Needless to say he left with a colourful striped paper bag full of all different kinds.

He walked out to the highstreet only to see no sign of his butler.

~ Did.. did he..? That bastard! ~

Ciel turned around to make his way back to the carriage only to see Sebastian behind him, smiling arrogantly at Ciel's flustered expression.

Ciel just sighed and continued to the carriage with Sebastian trailing a few steps behind.

~ If I could do as I pleased such as that whore on the streets.. tch.. ~

*Flash Forward*

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

The ride back to the manor had been fairly uneventful, Ciel was still slightly irritated with Sebastian after the incident on the street.

Ciel was sat at the corner of his bed, waiting for Sebastian to undress him, this was the usual routine however this time it felt different. His cheeks were dusted a pearl pink as he continued to allow his mind to wander.

Sebastian walked in moments later, only to see Ciel's flushed face and he could practically feel the heat radiating from the boy.

"Young master?"

Ciel snapped out of his reverie fairly quick to glare at his butler. Sebastian only smirked in response.

"Would you like me to ready you for bed now, my lord?"

Ciel merely nodded.

Sebastian took his time undressing the boy, as he pealed each layer from his body he could feel Ciel's breath catch every now and then, and he wanted to take the child then and there, though it wasn't as if he wanted to hurt him.. at least not too much..

He could clearly see how his cheeks turned a shade darker every few seconds as he reached his soft pale skin beneath all the cloth that covered his modesty.

Sebastian couldn't help himself as he brushed a cotton gloved hand across one of the child's nipples, causing Ciel to let out a quiet rush of air, in a small gasp.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" he tried to keep his expression neutral but a smirk lingered at the corners of his lips.

Sebastian had did it on purpose, for a butler to touch him so inappropriately.. his mind wandered back to the carriage they shared on their journey to London. The kiss they shared.. he had already admitted he had wanted the demon..

~ Bastard.. don't .. don't play with me.. ~

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

He could feel the childs heart beat rapidly, see the fear etched into Ciels eyes. It was a beautiful view, however what did he fear? him..?

"Ciel?.." he started

"Just stop it Sebastian.."

"Pardon?"

"Stop messing with me.."

Shock graced Sebastians features, surely Ciel didn't believe he was merely messing with him.. It took a moment to compose himself as his smirk returned.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

"My my.. is someone feeling self concious? really now.. even after the little act you pulled in the carriage?" his tone was seductive as he spoke.

Ciel's cheeks dusted a light pink as he recalled the events.

"Sh..Shut up, Sebastian.."

"Yes.. my lord"

Sebastian finished dressing Ciel and turned to leave, but a small voice stopped him.

"Stay with me.. until I fall asleep.."

Sebastian's smirk widened as he stared at the boy.

"Until the very end, my lord"

Ciel shivered at the double meaning of the phrase as Sebastian walked over to stand beside the bed.

~ Until the end.. ~

Sebastian blew out the candle and darkness settled around them.


End file.
